El festival de Haru
by Pez9
Summary: Haru pide la ayuda de sus amigos para hacer una tienda en un festival que se celebrará pronto, entre las divisiones de las tareas, se asigna a nuestra pareja para armar y decorar la tienda, mientras, Gokudera intenta reprimir sus obvios sentimientos hacia Haru.
1. Chapter 1

Pa-pa-pareja HaruxGokudera :DD  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece... si no, hubiera puesto shaoi, muuucho sahoi! xDD

* * *

**El festival de Haru**

Gokudera POV

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué la estúpida de Haru? simplemente ¿Porqué? no lo entiendo, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, me tenía que gustar la mujer estúpida. No, pensandolo mejor ¿Porque tuvo que comenzar a gustarme alguien?¿ En que demonios veneficiaría esto a la familia y al decimo? Maldita sea!, detesto esto, pero claro, puede arreglarse, como la mano derecha del décimo, debo ignorar este estúpido y efímero sentimiento.

Y encima, ahora debemos ayudarla con una tienda en un festival, si no fuera por el decimo, ni siquiera hubiera venido.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun ¿En que piensas?- Me había perdido en mis pensamientos durante nuestra "reunión"

Gokudera: En nada, decimo, no se preocupe- fingí una risa y asintió sonriendo.

Ryohei: ¡Muy bien! ¡Dejen de parlotear y hagamos que este sea la tienda mas extrema del festival!

Haru: Gracias a todos por ayudarme a preparar mi primera tienda- Nos sonrió a todos con esa estúpida y cálida sonrisa que tiene.

Ryohei: ¡Primero decidiremos que vamos a hacer!- Sus gritos me estaban cansando ¬¬- ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras pensábamos.

Kyoko: ¿Un café cospay?- A todos pareció gustarles la idea.

Haru: ¡Si!- Exclamó ella- Haru se disfrazará del

Namahage- La verdad es que la idea me decepcionó un poco, me paré de mi asiento.

Gokudera: ¿Y si hacemos un café maid?

Haru lo pensó por un momento, luego enrojeció y negó violentamente repetidas veces.

Haru: N-no- Seguía roja, la verdad no tengo idea porqué- Me gusta más la idea del café cosplay.

Ryohei: ¡Está decidido! ahora repartiremos las tareas- No se qué se cree el cabeza de césped dandonos ordenes- Yamamoto, Chrome y los niños irán a hacer volantes, Sawada y Kyoko irán por los disfraces y cabeza de pulpo y Haru pintarán y armarán la tienda.

Hana: Yo y Ryohei supervisaremos.

Ryohei: ¡H-hana! no sabía que estabas aqui, s-si quieres puedes ir con Haru y el cabeza de pulpo...

Hana: Está bien- Miró al cabeza de césped y luego a todos nosotros- ¡¿Que esperan?! ¡A trabajar!

Bufé y luego sentí que alguien tomaba mi muñeca.

Haru: ¡Vamos, Gokudera-san!- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que me provocó un leve sonrojo.

Fui con ella a preparar la tienda para el evento, yo estaba transportando los botes de pintura mientras ella intentaba levantar una enorme tabla de madera.

Gokudera: Tssk, no puedes hacer nada bien- dejé en el piso los botes y la ayudé a levantar la tabla- ¿A donde la llevamos?

Haru: P-por aqui- Dijo desviando la mirada con expresión indiferente.

Llevamos la tabla donde ella me dirijía, la dejamos por ahí y volví por las pinturas.

Gokudera: Bien ¿Como hacemos esto?

Haru: Un cartel llamativo con muchos colores que diga: "El café cosplay Haru-Haru de Haru"

Gokudera: ¿Y Qué te parece este?- Tomé un pincel con pintura negra y dibujé el título.

Haru: ¿¡"El maid café de la mujer estúpida"!?

Gokudera: Le queda mejor ese.

Haru: ¡Gokudera!, dame eso- Me quitó el pincel y tachó todo mi trabajo- Ahora tendremos que comprar otra tabla.

Gokudera: Estúpida, podemos solo pintarlo de negro- Le quité el pincel.

Haru: ¡Haru no lo quiere de negro!- Se abalanzó sobre mi para quitarme el pincel.

Gokudera: ¡Quítate, mujer estúpida!

Haru: ¡Haru no es estúpida, dámelo ya!

Gokudera: ¡Cállate, por amor de dios!- Me agaché, tomé una brocha, con pintura negra, del suelo y se la pasé por la cara, como defensa, poco noble, claro.

Haru: ¡Gokudera!- Gritó alterada, tomó el pincel, en un momento de distracción mio, y dibujó una enorme linea negra en mi camisa.

Gokudera: ¡Mujer estúpida!- Comenzamos a pelear por la brocha y el pincel, hasta que finalmente quedamos agotados y con miles de manchas negras.

Haru: Bien- Dijo jadeando- Píntalo... píntalo como quieras.

Gokudera: Podemos- También trataba de regular mi respiración- Pintarlo de rosa, pero hay que comprar ese color.

Haru me sonrió cálidamente con los ojos iluminados, maldita sea la sangre que subía a mis mejillas.

Gokudera: Bien- sonreí como un idiota, pero luego volteé la mirada indiferentemente- Pero hazlo rápido.

Haru: Como sea- Tenía una expresión enojada junto a un adorable puchero.

Han pasado veinte minutos después de que Haru se fue, la tienda no queda tan lejos, tal vez tiene problemas para transportar la pintura, de todos modos, iré a ver que sucede.

Cinco minutos de camino hacia la tienda y de pronto me encuentro a Shamal molestando a Haru.

Shamal: Porfavor, solo un besito- Le decía ese viejo pervertido.

Haru: ¡Hahi!... P-por favor aléjese, señor pervertido- apartó su rostro de él, inocentemente.

Shamal: Vamoooosssss, solo uno- se estaba acercando demasiado a ella.

Haru: Porfavor, a-alguien me está esperando.

Shamal: ¿Y porqué no se queda conmigo, señorita?- Hizo un desagradable puchero.

Gokudera: ¡EXPLOTA!- Le lancé unas cuantas rocket bombas, que de inmediato cambiaron la dirección hacia él, sin siquiera tocar a Haru.

Haru: ¡¿Gokudera-san?!

Cuando el humo se dispersó, corrí hacia Shamal y lo levanté por la camisa.

Gokudera: No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo- lo solté dejándolo caer en el piso, tomé a Haru de la muñeca y me la llevé caminando decidido- Vamos, mujer estúpida, es el colmo que te tenga que andar rescatándote.

Nos ibamos alejando, yo con un bote de pintura en una mano y la muñeca de Haru en la otra, Shamal habló a lo lejos.

Shamal: Si no te hubieras puesto celoso, ella ya habría caido a mis pies.

Paré indignado, solté a Haru y caminé hacía Shamal hecho una tormenta.

Gokudera: Doctor estúpido, ella nunca caería a los pies de un anciano pervertido como tu.

Shamal: ¿Entonces, porqué ese ataque de celos?

Gokudera: ¡No son celos!

Shamal: Ya veo, solo defendías lo tuyo.

Gokudera: Si- ¿Qué? espera...- ¡No! ¡Esa mujer estúpida no es mi novia ni nada parecido!

Shamal: ¿Ah, si?- Sonrió desagradablemente- Entonces, puedo seguir con mis intentos de conquistarla.

Lo tomé de nuevo por la camisa y le lancé una mirada de odio.

Gokudera: Sobre mi cadáver- Lo arrojé lejos y fui hacia Haru, recogí la pintura que había dejado en el suelo y me adelanté un poco a ella.

* * *

Hola :DD tenía muchas dudas sobre subir este Fanfic o no, pero me atreví, asique, díganme que piensan :33

Gracias por leer, GALLETITAS GRATIS PARA TODOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Narradora POV

Haru no comprendía a Gokudera, un minuto peleaba con ella por el nombre de SU tienda y al otro la defendía de Shamal, pero por suerte para Gokudera, ella aún no se daba cuenta que a la tormenta le gustaba ella, lo tomaba como una pequeña bipolaridad o su típica actitud tsundere que tenía con todos.

Pero en la cabeza de Gokudera pasaba otra cosa, pensaba sobre como podía evitar que Haru se diera cuenta de que a él le gustaba, hasta se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor si hubiera dejado que Shamal siguiera coqueteandole y después de eso se preguntaba si en verdad lo había hecho por celos, pero ¿Eran los celos tan irracionales como eso?

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al parque donde estaban decorando la tienda, se pusieron a trabajar, estuvieron una hora y media martillando y armando todo, claro que, el festival no sería hasta dentro de tres días, pero el grupo de amigos no se esperaba tener un avance tan rápido, se había echo muy tarde y solo les restaba decorar lo que sería la tienda y poner el cartel.

Haru: ¡Buen trabajo, Gokudera-kun!- Le extendió el puño.

Gokudera: Buen trabajo, Haru- Chocó su puño con el de ella.

Haru miró a Gokudera con una sonrisa, él no entendía porqué, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca la había llamado Haru, siempre le habá dicho "mujer estúpida" o algún apodo.

Gokudera: Es decir, si, para una mujer estúpida como tú- Dijo en un intento de enmendar el momento de debilidad.

Haru: Si, gracias- puso una cara de "no me jodas" y se fue a sentar a un banco cercano del parque- ¿Quieres sentarte?

Gokudera: S-si- Se sonrojó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Haru se percatara de ello.

Los dos se sentaron un momento y comenzó a atardecer... luego la tormenta se percató de que... estaba viendo el atardecer con Haru, algo que debería de ser completamente romántico y que a cualquiera le gustaría estar haciendo con la chica que le gustaba.

Gokudera: O-oye, se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos a...

Haru: Está bien, Gokudera-kun, no hay prisa- Dijo la chica sonriendo cálidamente- voy a comprar unas bebidas, estoy algo cansada.

Haru se paró de la banca y Gokudera la detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

Gokudera: Espera- Dijo levantandose- Mejor voy yo, no quiero que Shamal vuelva a molestarte.

Haru lo miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió alegremente.

Haru: Bien, entonces vamos los dos.

Los dos chicos se fueron caminando a la tienda más cercana, compraron unas bebidas y caminaron a casa juntos, hablando de cosas completamente al azar, la mente de Gokudera por primera vez se desconectaba de lo más importante para él, el decimo, y eso, lo hacía sentirse completamente bien.

Haru: Em... Gokudera-kun- Dijo tímidamente- L-lo que mencionaste sobre... sobre el maid café... ¿Porqué?

Gokudera: Eh? tssk, te voy a ser sincero- Dijo sin complicaciones- me hubiera gustado verte en un traje de maid.

Haru: ¡Ha-hai!- Dijo entre confundida y algo aterrada- G-gokudera...

Gokudera: Pero no importa, solo olvidalo- Dijo aún con algo de frialdad.

Haru: Claro- Prefería olvidarlo antes que discutir sobre ese tema.

Pasaron unos minutos de silcencio incómodo, hasta que los dos llegaron a casa de Haru.

Gokudera: Bien, nos vemos mañana- Hayato le extendió la mano.

Haru: Nos vemos mañana, Gokudera-kun- rodeó el cuello de Gokudera con sus brazos por unos segundos y lo besó en la mejilla, luego lo soltó- Creo que no te había dado las gracias defenderme de ese viejo pervertido.

Gokudera: N-no hay de que- la tormenta había quedado en shock.

Haru: Buenas noches, Gokudera-kun- entró a su casa.

Gokudera: Buenas noches, Haru- Le dijo a la puerta cerrada.

El guadrian de la tormenta se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan débil, luego se tocó la mejilla, que ahora estaba extremadamente roja, se quedó sintiendola por unos minutos, luego reaccionó y se abofeteó a si mismo.

Gokudera: ¡No!- Se decia así mismo- No no no no no no no no no no no- se fue caminando hasta su casa repitiendose eso todo el camino.

-Al día siguiente-

La tormenta dormía placidamente en su solitaria casa, cuando lo despertó el sonido del timbre de la casa, abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de un bebé con disfraz de almohada.

Reborn: Ciaossu- Decía el mafioso parado sobre el pecho de Gokudera.

Gokudera: ¡Reborn!- se sentó en la cama- ¿Que haces aqui? ¿No deberías estar con el décimo?

Reborn: Se la pasó toda la noche hablando de Kyoko.

Gokudera: Bueno, claro que si, supongo que el décimo ya le dijo sus sentimientos ¿Verdad?

Reborn: Para nada, por algo es dame Tsuna- Se puso serio- Pero vine a hablar de otra cosa.

Gokudera: ¿S-sobre que?

Reborn: ¿Porqué no le haz dicho a Haru lo que sientes por ella?

Gokudera: ¿¡Q-que!?- El peliblanco se alteró al escuchar esto- No se de qué hablas, para nada me gusta la mujer estúpida, a-además no tendría porque gustarme nadie, yo estoy para servir al décimo y...

Reborn: ¡Silencio!- Le mandó una patada en la mandíbula- Ella te está esperando afuera, en este momento, asi que...

Gokudera: ¿¡Haru vino tan temprano!?

Reborn: Son las tres de la tarde- Apuntó el reloj.

Gokudera: Mierda...- Bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta- ¡Buenos dias!

Haru: ¡Haa-hii! G-gokudera-kun, bu-bu-buenos días- Haru estaba roja, él no comprendía porque- M-me imagino que... que estabas durmiendo ¿Cierto?

Gokudera: S-si, lo lamento, me dormí.

Haru: B-bien... eemm... es-peraré a que te arregles- La misma Haru le cerró la puerta en la cara a Gokudera, roja como un tomate.

Gokudera: ¿Que fue eso?- No le dio importancia y subio las escaleras.

Reborn: Si no te gusta, entonces no entiendo como un chico normal puede salir en calzoncillos a la calle solo para ver a una chica.

Gokudera: ¿Q-que?- Se miró a si mismo y enrojeció repentinamente, estaba semi-desnudo, seguro Haru había pensado que era un pervertido- ¡Demonios! iré a cambiarme.

La tormenta se cambió rapidamente y salió de la casa con Reborn en su hombro.

Haru: ¡Reborn-chan!

Reborn: Ciaossu- Observó a la tormenta y a Haru, luego se percató de que el décimo vongola estaba en una tienda con Kyoko, aún escogiendo disfraces- Bueno, ahí está Tsuna, que se diviertan.

El arcobaleno saltó del hombro de Gokudera, solo para llegar a Tsuna y darle una patada en la espalda.

Los dos jovenes caminaron hasta el parque donde habían dejado la tienda, cuando se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente desbaratada, cortesía del comité disciplinario.

Gokudera: ¿Que demo...? ¡Hibari!

Hibari: ¿Se te ofrece algo, Herbívoro estúpido?

Gokudera: ¡¿A quien llamas estúpido?! ¡¿Porqué destruiste la tienda?!

Hibari: Porque está muy cerca de la escuela.

Gokudera: ¡¿Bromeas?!- Miró en dirección a Namimori- ¡Está como a diez kilómetros de aqui!

Hibari: ...Además, no me agradan ni tu, ni la herbívora molesta- Dijo sin alguna pizca de resentimiento y se fue junto con el comité disciplinario.

Gokudera: Maldito... ¡Explota!- Lanzó sus bombas.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Hibari se giró con un aura asesina, estaba claro, iba a golpearlos a los dos hasta la muerte, corrió hacia Gokudera y le asestó un golpe con una de sus tonfas directo en la mandíbula, que ya de por sí, estaba algo debil por la patada de reborn, claro, la tormenta no era mucha competencia para el guardian más fuerte de los Vongola, asique Gokudera no pudo hacer más que quedarse en el piso, abatido por el dolor de su mandíbula.

Hibari: Tssk, ni siquiera vale la pena luchar con alguien como tú- El líder del comité disciplinario se fue de la escena con frialdad.

Haru miró con ira a Hibari mientras este se iba, luego se percató del golpe que había recibido Gokudera, fue corriendo hasta él.

Haru: Gokudera ¿Estas b...?- La chica se había percatado de la herida que tenía en la barbilla.

Gokudera: Est... auuch!... estoy b-bien, fue solo un golpe- Le dolía hablar.

la sangre que brotaba de la barbilla de la tormenta no estaba por detenerse, la herida ni era muy grande, pero la sangre continuaba saliendo, el trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero se notaba que no podía ni hablar, se había fracturado la mandibula, probablemente.

haru: Gokudera, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

Gokudera: No es p... mh!... para tanto, solo fue u-un golpe... tssk, mierda- Obviamente le dolía el hablar.

Haru: Porfavor, no puedes ni hablar- le dijo enojada, tomó su brazo y tiró de él.

Gokudera: ¡Sueltame, mujer estúpida!- Liberó su brazo- hay que quedarnos a rearmar la tienda.

Haru: ¡Eso no importa ahora!- Tiraba de su pierna- cielos ¿Porqué eres tan terco?

Los dos jóvenes forzajearon durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la peli castaña se rindió.

Haru: ¡Bien!- Dijo soltando bruscamente la pierna de Gokudera- Esperame aqui.

Gokudera: ¿A donde vas, mujer estúpida?

La chica no respondió y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a la mano derecha del décimo, recorrió el lugar sin rumbo alguno hasta que dió con su objetivo.

Haru: ¡Doctor Shamal!- Decía mientras corría hacia él.

Shamal: ¡Señorita! ¡Ha venido a mis brazos!

Haru: No- dijo cortante, deteniendose asqueada- necesito que atienda a Gokudera-kun, porfavor- Dijo en tono suplicante.

Shamal: Lo siento, no atiendo hombres- Dijo indiferente volteando la vista, luego la dirigió a Haru y sonrió- Solo a las damas.

La ira de Haru se incrementaba, no podía creer lo tercos que eran los hombres, le manó al doctor una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar, Shamal había quedado fuera de si.

Haru: ¡Vaya a ver como está Gokudera-san, en este instante!- Dijo intentando sonar lo más dominante posible.

Shamal: b-bien- No podía creer que haru lo había golpeado, aún se podía ver su mano marcada en la mejilla del doctor.

* * *

¿Creían que no iba a seguir? ¡NO! no se librarán de mi tan fácil ¿Qué les parece? Haru sacó el FUA xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

El doctor y la joven fueron presurosamente con Gokudera, cuando llegaron al parque se lo encontraron martillando con una mano y deteniendo la sangre con la otra, estaba intentando rearmar la tienda.

Haru: ¡Gokudera!- Fue corriendo hacia el chico y detuvo su brazo- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Porqué eres tan imprudente?

Gokudera: ¡No me toques!- Liberó su brazo- Intento rearmar esto.

Haru: ¡Ese no es el problema ahora! ¡Podrías estar gravemente herido y no haces nada!

La tormenta paró por un momento, se dio la vuelta y miró a Haru con desdén.

Gokudera: ¡Y aunque se me estuviera cayendo la pierna no me detendría, no podría hacerme llamar la mano derecha del décimo si me inquietara por cualquier pequeñés!- Luego de esto, pensó si lo que había hecho hasta ahora era por el décimo o por la mujer que amaba... luego se maldijo a si mismo, no había logrado ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Haru, se sentía tan inútil.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con odio, como si su mirada pudiera matar al otro, se quedaron así por varios minutos.

Shamal: Em... bien, si no tengo que hacer nada aquí, entonces...- Haru se volteó hacia él y lo miró intimidantemente, lo que dejó helado al doctor- Ehh... no importa, ustedes continúen, yo espero.

Haru: ¡Deja que vea si estás bien!

Gokudera:!¿Porqué eres tan insistente con eso?!- Trataba de no abrir mucho su boca, ya que le dolía como el infierno.

Haru: ¡Porque no quiero que te suceda nada!- La peli castaña se cubrió la boca y enrojeció violentamente.

La tormenta la miró con sorpresa, por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar sonreír, acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Haru," Está bien" Dijo rindiéndose ante Haru, comenzó a caminar hacia Shamal, que había visto todo el espectáculo sin poder evitar sentirse algo orgulloso del chico.

Gokudera: Tssk, bien ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Shamal revisó la mandíbula de Gokudera.

Shamal: Dolor, hinchazón, un leve moretón... y veo que te cuesta un poco usar la mandíbula- Le dijo profesionalmente- No te preocupes, no está rota, solo es un pequeño esguince, pero me preocupa un poco la sangre que haz perdido.

Gokudera: ¿Ves? Estoy bien- se giró hacia Haru.

Haru: ¿No oíste? perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre- Le replicó enojada.

Gokudera: ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?!

Haru: Que al menos dejes de gritar unos minutos.

Gokudera: Como quieras- la miró con enojo y volvió al trabajo.

Haru: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

Gokudera: ¿Cómo que qué hago?

Haru: No puedes ponerte a trabajar si haz perdido tanta sangre.

Gokudera: ¡¿Porqué eres siempre tan...?!- La visión de Gokudera comenzó a nublarse, no se sentía bien, estaba mareado y le dieron náuseas, sujetó su frente un segundo antes de desplomarse en el piso.

Haru: ¡Gokudera!- fue lo último que escuchó después de desmayarse.

Pasados unos minutos, Gokudera pudo sentir como lo sacudían, abrió los ojos y vio a Shamal al fondo de una habitación blanca, una chica desconocida, con un uniforme blanco, tomando unas notas y el rostro de Haru con una cara de completa preocupación, sonrió al ver que abría los ojos.

Haru: Gokudera-kun... estás bien- Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Shamal: ¿Ve? Le dije que estaría bien- apartó a Haru suavemente y se acercó a Gokudera para susurrarle algo- Solo fue un desmayo, pero la chica insistió desesperadamente en traerte.

Por fuera, a Gokudera parecía no importarle el comentario, pero dentro de su cabeza era otra cosa, era una mezcla de confusión y alegría... hasta que se bajó de las nubes, claro, Haru era una persona preocupada por sus amigos ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo ahí, desmayado? además, si seguía con este jueguito de enamorarse de Haru ¿A donde llegaría? suponía que... estaba bien si solo eran amigos, con tal de que ella se preocupara por él, estaba completamente bien.

Haru: Gokudera-kun- Se limpió las lágrimas antes de que salieran y lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en su pecho- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

Shamal: Tranquila, fue solo un desmayo y una simple transfución de sangre.

Gokudera: ¿Transfusión?- Miró a Shamal y a la enfermera, confundido.

Shamal: Si, nos preocupaba la cantidad de sangre perdida, como te había dicho, entonces, hicimos una transfución... solo por si acaso, gracias a una generosa donante.

La tormenta miró a Haru esperando una respuesta a una pregunta inexistente, ella solo se levantó la manga de la camisa, dejando ver una curita en su brazo. (1)

Gokudera: Haru...- Se puso a pensar que ahora el tenía una parte de ella en él, lo que lo hacía sentir dichoso... "¿Que te pasa Gokudera? ¿Dónde quedó tu rudeza?" se decía a si mismo.

Otro problema, ahora sentía su masculinidad en riesgo.

Shamal: Bien, los dejaré solos, jóvenes- se fue llevándose también a la enfermera.

Cerraron la puerta, Haru se tumbó en el sillón al lado de la camilla de Gokudera, quien estaba mirando el techo, pensativo.

Gokudera: No tenías porque donarme sangre, mujer estúpida- Dijo aún sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Haru: Como sea- miró al otro lado de la pared- Podrías decir gracias ¿Sabes?

Gokudera: Tssk, como sea- bufó- gracias.

Haru: No es nada- sonrió sarcásticamente y miró el techo- ¿Te diviertes? ¿Qué miras?

Gokudera: ¿Eh? Ah, no es nada, solo pensaba.

Haru: ¿En qué?- se interesó.

Gokudera: En... el décimo.

Haru: ¿No piensas en otra cosa alguna vez?

Gokudera: La misma pregunta podría hacerte a ti.

Haru: Hm, Supongo que tienes razón.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, Haru mentía, Gokudera... en parte también, si pensaba en el décimo, pero al mismo tiempo en Haru, como siempre lo hacía.

Shamal: ¡AHÁ!- Gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a los dos jovenes- Oh... ejem... Haru ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Haru: C-claro...- se fue, aún sorprendida.

El doctor se paseó por la sala callado, como pensando en lo que iba a decir, luego se detuvo al lado de Gokudera.

Shamal: Gokudera...- Lo apuntó acusadoramente- ¡Eres una vergüenza para los hombres del mundo!

Gokudera: ¿De que hablas?

Shamal: Te dejé el camino completamente despejado, la chica te donó su sangre, los dejé completamente solos, ¡solo debías agradecerle y besarla!- Actuó todo lo que dijo.

Gokudera: ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!- Se paró de la camilla listo para golpearlo, luego se debilitó un poco y calló en ella- Yo... jamás besaría a Haru ¿En que estás pensando?

Shamal: Ya veo... ¿Entonces, no te gusta?

Gokudera: ¡Claro que no!- mintió.

Shamal: ¿¡Y lo que hizo el arcobaleno no sirvió de nada!?

Gokudera: ¿Lo que qué?- Preguntó confundido- ¿Reborn? Explícate.

Shamal: Bien...- suspiró- Este era un plan que teníamos el arcobaleno y yo, él arregló tu reloj para que no te despertara e hizo que Haru viniera a buscarte, también hicimos que Hibari destruyera la tienda...

Gokudera: ¿¡Tú qué!?- Con toda la energía del mundo, tomó a Shamal por la camisa y le dio un puñetazo donde aún estaba marcada la mano de Haru.

Shamal: ¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes dos?- se sobó la mejilla- Continúo, pero recuéstate... y por favor deja de golpearme.

Milagrosamente, la tormenta hizo caso.

Shamal: Sabíamos que provocarías, de una forma u otra, que Hibari te golpeara hasta la muerte, abriendo la herida previamente hecha por reborn cuando te pateó... aunque, siendo sincero, no tomamos en cuenta la posibilidad de que te esguízara la mandíbula, pero ya nos encargamos de eso, no te preocupes.

Gokudera: ¿Y todo esto para...?

Shamal: ¿No es obvio? para que Haru se preocupara por ti de tal manera que podría darte cualquier cosa- Gokudera detectó un doble sentido en esa frase- Hablo de la sangre, claro.

Gokudera: ¿¡Y porqué hicieron algo como esto!?

Shamal: Al parecer, para que te mostraras como un mal agradecido frente a la chica y le demostraras no tener las... hormonas suficientes para besarla.

Gokudera: ¿Eres estúpido?

Shamal: Me rindo contigo ¿Porqué no aceptas que te gusta Haru? No es como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta.

Gokudera: Silencio- se paró- ¿Ya me puedo ir de aquí?

Shamal: Si, vámonos- dijo resignado.

Los dos días siguientes, Haru y Gokudera lograron rearmar la tienda, claro, con ayuda de Shamal por haber ayudado a destruida, la mandíbula del guardián de la tormenta estaba por sanarse, después de todo, no había sido algo tan grave, y el día del festival llegó.

Gokudera: ¡De ninguna manera, no voy a ponerme eso!- Le gritaba Gokudera a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Vamos Gokudera, no está tan mal- le extendió un gancho de ropa con unas orejas de gato, cola, patas falsas y, obviamente, el traje de cuerpo completo, muy parecido al pelaje de Uri.

Gokudera: ¡Es ridículo!

Yamamoto: Pero Tsuna lo escogió para ti.

Gokudera: hmp...- se sorprendió por el comentario y tuvo que tragarse las palabras, recibió el gancho- Tssk, bien, solo por el décimo.

La tormenta terminó de ponerse el traje y salió del vestidor, encontrándose a Tsuna, con un disfraz de león, como el de Gokudera, pero parecido al pelaje de Natsu.

Tsuna: A kyoko-chan le pareció buena idea que nos vistiéramos de los animales de nuestras cajas- estaba algo avergonzado por el disfraz.

Gokudera: Pero a usted se le ve muy bien, decimo- sonrió ampliamente.

Tsuna: Gracias, a ti también- también le sonrió- vamos, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: Si, decimo.

Los dos caminaron hacia Kyoko y los demás, extrañamente, faltaba Haru, pero nadie se preocupó, porque seguramente seguía intentando ponerse el disfraz de Namahage, yamamoto y Ryohei estaban con el mismo estilo de disfraz que Tsuna y Gokudera, Ryohei con traje de canguro y Yamamoto de un perro akita, Kyoko usaba un qipao (2) blanco con flores, Hana no usaba ningún disfraz, eran cosas de niños, Chrome traía un disfraz de gatito, ya que Kyoko pensó que el de búho no le favorecería, lambo llevaba su típico disfraz de vaca e I-Pin se había vestido de su maestro, Fong.

Comenzaron a arreglar las mesas antes de que llegara la gente, la tienda había quedado perfecta, se había pintado de un rosado pálido con un cartel que decía: "El café cosplay Haru-Haru de Haru", pintado de rosado fuerte con letras negras, las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles blancos y hermosos floreros.

Tsuna: Gokudera- Dijo después de unos minutos- ¿Haz visto a Haru?

Gokudera: No, en todo el día.

Tsuna: ¿Podrías ir a ver si sigue en los vestidores, por favor?- Dijo mientras arreglaba las mesas.

Gokudera: M-muy buen- no le agradaba mucho esa idea de meterse en los vestidores, pero si era por el décimo, tenía que hacerlo.

La tormenta fue donde estaban los vestidores y baños portátiles del festival, "Mujer estúpida ¿Estás ahí?" gritó tocando la puerta del único vestidor ocupado.

Haru: ¿Gokudera-kun?- se escuchó desde adentro.

Gokudera: Si ¿Quién más podría ser?

Haru: Em... tengo un pequeño problema- abrió la puerta solo para sacar su cabeza- verás, pensé que el disfraz de Namahage me estorbaría para servir las mesas... y pues... le pedí a Kyoko que compraran un disfraz para mi también y...

Gokudera: ¿Y?- Dijo con algo de indiferencia.

Haru: Y...- Salió del vestidor con un traje de maid, ella estaba pintada de un rojo que dejaba pálidos a los tomates- me trajo esto, no pienso salir así, pensé en ir a mi casa pero no quería que nadie...

Gokudera: Te queda bien- Le dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Haru: ¿En-enserio?- Le dijo algo tímida y luego negó violentamente- Aún así, no podría salir vistiendo esto.

Gokudera: Estoy disfrazado de gato, mujer estúpida, tengo patas y orejas- Le dijo algo encabronado, luego le tomó la mano, con sus patas de gato- Si yo puedo estar así, tu también, hagámoslo por Tsuna.

Haru se quedó callada un momento, luego le sonrió y pronunció un alegre y orgulloso "si", asintiendo.

* * *

(1) Según mis fuentes cofcoflawikidereborncofcof Gokudera y Haru son del mismo tipo de sangre, B awwww :33

(2) Un qipao es esto i01. photo/v0/300450845/cheongsam_qipao_chinese_dress_www_cheongsam1929_ la chica no, el vestido xDD (ay, tengo retraso) lo explico porque hasta ahora, yo no sabía xD

Supongo que este es el penúltimo capitulo :33 se que estuvo corto, pero lo que pasa es que si alargo más mis fanfic, estos pierden continuidad y me hacen desviarme un poco... por eso la mayoría solo duran tres o dos capítulos.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado :D dejen sus reviews, me motivan mucho... mi demora es porque soy muy lenta escribiendo xDD y de repente se me borra todo y tengo que volver a reescribirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Haru y Gokudera caminaron hacia los demás, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Haru, pero no dijeron nada, la gente estaba por llegar y aún faltaban cosas por hacer, se pusieron a trabajar deprisa antes de que las personas llegaran.

cuando todo estaba listo, se pusieron a servir la comida, la gente llegaba por montones al café, sobre todo los de género masculino. Claro que, ninguno intentaba acercarse a Haru, ya que con solo mirarla, Gokudera les lanzaba una mirada asesina seguida de encontrarse una pequeña dinamita de advertencia en la comida.

El tiempo del concurso había llegado, consistía en escoger la tienda más popular del festival este año, para que todos los que hayan participado en ella se ganasen un viaje a la playa en un hotel con todos los gastos pagos.

Los jueces estaban decidiendo, sin embargo, el ganador era obvio, el café de Haru fue el que más dinero ganó, por lo tanto, al que más llegaron visitas.

X: ¡Y el ganador es...!- decía el presentador.

Todos los chicos se tomaron de las manos rezando para ganar el concurso, era una de las razones principales por las que Haru quería participar del festival, claro, aparte de disfrutar preparando todo con sus amigos.

X: ¡El café cosplay Haru-Haru de Haru!- Gritó a todo pulmón (N: Era algo obvio ¿No?)

Los chicos comenzaron a abrazarse entre ellos, habían trabajado arduamente y ahora todo ese trabajo rendía frutos.

Haru: ¡Tsuna-san, lo logramos!- Abrazó fuertemente a Tsuna y a su vez todos los demás se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

Ryohei: ¡HEMOS GANADO AL EXTREMO!- Gritaba como siempre.

Todos celebraban a su manera, estaban completamente alegres, Ryohei lanzaba puños de victoria al aire, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru y hasta Chrome aplaudían y gritaban con una gran sonrisa, Hana solo estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados, pero con una cara de alegría que era difícil de ver en ella, Gokudera estaba igual, I-pin daba saltos de felicidad y Lambo... ni se había enterado de lo que pasó, pero aún así daba saltos y gritos de euforia.

X: ¿Pueden subir todos los participantes aquí porfavor?- Dijo el presentador haciéndoles señas para que subieran al escenario.

Los chicos subieron, dejando a Haru al frente, el presentador le dio unos pasajes de autobús y la dirección del hotel, todos agradecieron y bajaron del escenario, volvieron a la tienda donde, ya que habían pocos clientes, Tsuna, Kyoko y Gokudera quedaron trabajando, claro, solo era temporal, irían cambiando para que todos pudieran disfrutar del festival.

Los tres chicos estaban trabajando, Kyoko servía la comida mientras Gokudera y Tsuna la preparaban, claro que no eran platos muy difíciles de hacer.

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun, necesitamos una copa de helado para dos- Dijo Kyoko poniendo accidentalmente su mano en la de Tsuna, lo que los puso a los dos completamente rojos.

Tsuna: S-si... Kyoko-chan- sonrió algo nervioso.

Kyoko: Bien- Le sonrió dulcemente.

La chica se fue y Tsuna suspiró con una sonrisa.

Gokudera: Décimo... ¿Como puede usted aceptar de tal manera sus sentimientos hacia Kyoko?- Le susurró la tormenta.

Tsuna: ¿Eh?- Se sonrojó un poco- Bien... creo que nunca me esforcé en no aceptarlos

Gokudera: ¿Y cuando supo que se convertiría en el jefe vongola?

Tsuna: Hum... tampoco, de echo, creo que eso me sirvió más a lo largo del tiempo, enamorarse es una razón para luchar- Sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Gokudera- Y no hay que tener miedo de enamorarse.

Gokudera: Decimo...- se sonrojó levemente y luego le sonrió- muchas gracias.

Tsuna: ¿Porque no vas con ella?- Le dijo con una sonrisa, la tormenta enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, buena parte de sus amigos lo sabía- Yo te cubriré.

Gokudera: Si esas son las ordenes del decimo- Le sonrió y salió de la tienda.

La chica estaba cerca de una tienda, parada completamente sola, era el momento perfecto, ya no había nada que esconder, amar a alguien es una razón para luchar y él amaba a Haru Miura, aunque su masculinidad quede en riesgo, aunque se haga más difícil cuidar al décimo y aunque todo esté en su contra, el no podía esconderlo.

Gokudera: ¡Haru!- La volteó y se quedó helado al verla, no había notado lo linda que se veía en su traje de maid.

Haru lo miró desconcertada, lo miró de tal modo que este no podía ni hablarle, así iba a ser imposible declarársele.

Gokudera: Haru... eh... yo... v-verás, quería eh... ¿Qué era?- Estaba muy nervioso- ah...

Haru: Gokudera-kun- dijo tomándolo de la muñeca con una sonrisa divertida- respira.

Gokudera: Ah... claro- estaba un poco menos nervioso al escuchar la voz de Haru- Haru, yo quiero decirte que... que ah... felicidades por ganar el concurso.

Haru: ah, emm... muchas gracias- sonrió- pero todos ustedes ayudaron, así que también felicidades a ti.

Gokudera: Claro, si- sonrió y se dispuso a irse, luego volteó a ver a Haru de nuevo- Espera, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

Se acercó a Haru, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Gokudera: Es... es difícil explicar esto- puso su brazo en la nuca.

Haru: ¿Q-que?- Lo miraba con ojos brillantes y las mejillas algo rojas.

La tormenta se acercó lentamente a los labios de Haru, esta hizo lo mismo, sus labios estaban a un segundo de tocarse.

Gokudera: Haru...- Dijo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, haciendo que la respiración de los dos se mezclara- Yo te...

Yamamoto: Yo! chicos ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vengan a disfrutar del festival!- Los dos se voltearon el uno del otro, rápidamente, avergonzados y rojos como tomates.

Haru: S-si, ya vamos- La chica se fue, resignada, con los demás chicos.

El guardián de la tormenta observó como la chica se alejaba, solo le atinó a maldecir al maniático del basebol con todas sus fuerzas, dentro de su cabeza.

Gracias a Gokudera, Haru no pudo disfrutar del festival, se quedó pesando en todo momento sobre que había pasado, en otro chico le habría parecido obvio, pero era Gokudera, la mano derecha del decimo vongola, cuyo unico pensamiento solo era Tsuna y la mafia, el chico frio del grupo, no lo entendía ¿Era este algún truco de Gokudera para que ella dejara de molestar al décimo? "Si así era, es algo muy cruel, comenzó a gustarme Gokudera hace mucho tiempo y que él se aproveche de eso es... horrible" Pensaba la oji-café "¿Y si no lo es? y si en verdad... le gusto a Gokduera-kun?" negó violentamente, le costaba procesar esto.

En cambio, Gokudera ni siquiera estuvo en el festival, se fue a su casa a recostarse y pensar si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal. Miró el techo durante unos cuantos minutos, luego comenzó a pensar en el décimo y en lo que le había dicho, pensaba que tal vez... esto lo haría ser más fuerte, tener algo que proteger lo motivaría más... aunque sinceramente, podría seguir peleando solo por el décimo "¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme? ¡Estaba completamente bien antes, tenía por quien luchar y este era el décimo! entonces ¿¡Porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi!? ¿¡En que demonios beneficiaría a la familia el echo de enamorarme de Haru!?" Lo dijo en voz alta, después de todo, estaba solo... o eso era lo que el creía.

Reborn: Ciaossu- El arcobaleno apareció de la nada.

Gokudera: ¡Reborn!- El peliplata se levantó de su cama algo alterado- T-tu n-no escuchaste n-nada ¿verdad?

Reborn: Calla- dijo cortante- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar esos sentimientos?

Gokudera: Porque... no es relevante para la mafia... es más, tal vez incluso la perjudicaría. Tal vez fue para mejor que el idiota del basebol nos interrumpiera.

Reborn: ¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Le dio una patada en la cabeza- ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

Gokudera: Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

Reborn: Alguien que le tiene miedo a sus sentimientos, ni siquiera es digno de llamarse mafioso- dicho esto de manera fría, se fue.

Gokudera: ¡Espera, Reborn...!- El arcobaleno se había ido.

"Alguien que le tiene miedo a sus sentimientos..." Las palabras de Reborn resonaban en su cabeza. "Bien, si lo hice una vez puedo hacerlo dos veces y todas las que sean necesarias" Pensó finalmente la tormenta. "Mañana, en el viaje, me le declararé o nunca podré hacerme llamar la mano derecha del decimo" Dijo, optimista.

* * *

Bien :DD mi plan era terminar en este capitulo, pero me dio un no se qué y me dieron ganas de hacer otro c:

Nos leemos :33 See you, again desu~ xDD


	5. Chapter 5

Yo de nuevo :DD con el capitulo final :33

KHR no me pertenece :c

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Los chicos estaban arreglando su equipaje para salir en su viaje, el más preocupado era Gokudera, quien ya había decidido que quería declararse, sin embargo, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y hasta este punto, nunca había hecho una confesión de amor... en realidad, nunca se había encontrado en una situación romántica, su vida siempre giró en torno a la mafia, pero Haru... ella tenía algo especial, que sacaba el lado más cursi y sentimental del peliplata, y esto e él, no le agradaba para nada.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de empacar, subieron al autobus que los llevaría al hotel en la playa. El autobus estaba vacío y era completamente para los ganadores, lo que era bueno considerando que era una larga hora de viaje teniendo a Lambo arriba del transporte.

Los puestos estaban distribuídos con Tsuna sentado con Gokudera, Haru con Kyoko, Yamamoto con Ryohei, Lambo con I-pin y Chrome leyendo un libro, en un asiento individual. Hana no había ido, decía que no soportaría un viaje con Lambo.

Yamamoto: Pss, Tsuna- Susurraba Yamamoto desde atrás del asiento de Tsuna, picandole el hombro.

Tsuna: ¿Yamamoto?- Miró hacia atrás y vio a Yamamoto y Ryohei con una sonrisa- ¿Que sucede chicos?

Yamamoto: Tenemos un plan, tienes que ayudarnos.

Tsuna: ¿Que plan?

Yamamoto: Un plan para que Gokudera se siente con Haru y le diga lo que tiene que decir.

El moreno miró a su lado, Gokudera miraba la ventana con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, Tsuna sintió que no lo escuchaba.

Tsuna: ¿Y Como haremos eso?- susurró.

Ryohei: Déjanoslo a nosotros- susurró lo más despacio que su voz le permitía- La idea es cambiarlos a todos de tal forma que haga que queden juntos.

Yamamoto: En la siguiente parada, cuando todos bajen, pondremos en marcha el plan.

Y así fueron viajando hasta llegar a un lugar donde cargar combustible, todos se bajaron y cuando el autobus estubo cargado, volvieron a subir.

Gokudera: ¡Idiota del basebol!- Le gritaba a Yamamoto, quien estaba en su lugar junto a Tsuna- ¡Quítate! ¡Es mi deber como mano derecha sentarme junto al décimo!

Yamamoto: Lo siento Gokudera- Dijo con su típica sonrisa- Es mi turno de irme con Tsuna.

Gokudera: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre turnos!- Yamamoto hizo como que no lo oía- ¡¿Estás escuchandome?!

¿¡Me está ingorando!?-

Decía en su mente.

Ryohei: Kyoko, necesitamos que te sientes con Chrome- Decía el guardián Vongola al otro lado del autobús.

Kyoko: Está bien, pero ¿Porqué? estoy sentada con Haru- Decía algo confundida.

Ryohei: Eeh... porqueee... Me golpeé en un torneo de boxeo y el asiento de Chrome es más cómodo- Mentía con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

Tsuna: _Onii-san sigue diciendo sus mentiras absurdas_- Pensaba, preocupado de que descubrieran el plan.

Kyoko: Está bien- sonrió la chica inocentemente creyéndole a su hermano.

La tímida ilusionista subió al autobus.

Kyoko: ¡Chrome-chan! siéntate aqui- Decía la chica haciendole señas, la guardiana de la niebla se acercó a la peliroja.

Chrome: E-está bien- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa, sentándose junto a Kyoko.

Finalmente, Haru subió al autobus y se dirigió a su asiento, vio a Kyoko y a Chrome hablando entre ellas, la ilusionista tenía su libro a un lado, sonrió al ver a la chica hablando tan amistosamente con Kyoko, miró el puesto de Chrome, estaba Ryohei, inspeccionó el autobus y descubrió que el único puesto vacío era el que estaba junto al de Gokudera. Se sonrojó un poco y fue a sentarse.

Gokudera miraba la ventana con su mano sujetando su barbilla y una expresión de completo fastidio, Haru se sentó y el peliplata la miró notando su presencia.

Gokudera: Ha-Haru...- No habían hablado desde el intendo fallido de declaración por parte de él.

Haru solo sonrió

La fase uno del plan estaba completa, faltaba la dos.

Ryohei, que había planeado ya todo con Yamamoto (Lo que era extraño, porque no se podía decir que fueran los más inteligentes del grupo) se encontraba en el puesto individual al lado de la cabina del conductor, se paró y abrió la puerta para ver conduciendo a...

Reborn: ¡Ciaossu!- Saludó el arcobaleno conduciendo el autobús.

Ryohei: ¡Bebé!- Dijo algo confundido- ¿Que haces conduciendo un...? Bah, no importa, necesitamos que finjas que hubo alguna rueda pinchada o algo, pero debemos bajar todos menos Haru y Gokudera.

Reborn: Hmm... ya veo la razón... está bien- Frenó bruscamente, sacudiendo todo el bus.

El arcobaleno bajó del asiento del conductor y fué hacia la puerta.

Reborn: Haremos una parada de emergencia, necesitamos que todos bajen.

Tsuna: _¿Asi que él paró el autobus? Ese bebé sádico...- _Se decía en su mente.

Uno por uno fueron bajando, los asientos estaban distribuídos estratégicamente para que el de Haru y Gokudera quedaran al final, cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron a punto de cruzar la puerta, Reborn la cerró.

Gokudera: ¡Reborn-san!- Golpeaba la puerta- ¡Nosotros seguimos dentro!

Reborn: La puerta se atoró, vuelvan a sus respectivos asientos de inmediato.

Gokudera: ¿Y eso en que ayudará?

Reborn: Vuelvan a sus asientos si no quieren probar el plomo.

Resignados, volvieron a sus asientos.

El plan fue complicado y probablemente algo inecesario, pero era bueno, considerando que quienes lo hicieron fueron Yamamoto y Ryohei.

"¿Será esta mi oportunidad de declararme? ¿Los dioses del cielo me han dado la oportunidad de hacerlo? Si, eso debe ser, supongo que puedo, es solo una chica ¿Que puede pasar?"

Gokudera: Haru...- Dijo algo avergonzado- ¿R-Recuerdas la noche del festival?

Haru: P-por supuesto- Sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

Gokudera: Bien...- Se calló un segundo, pensando sus palabras- H-Haru, d-debo decirte que hace mucho... bien... es como... como los aliens cuando vienen a dominar la tierra y entonces se meten en la mente de las personas y no los puedes sacar de ninguna manera y te da miedo el que lo hagan pero sin embargo es interesante y...

Haru: ¿Eh?- La pobre chica no entendía nada.

Gokudera: Es que... es difícil de decir... creo que estoy...

Lambo: ¡Nyajajajajaja!- Gritó Lambo saltando en la cabeza de Gokudera.

Haru: ¡Lambo-chan! ¿No debías bajar del autobús?

Lambo: eh, Lambo no sabe nada, Lambo-san estaba en el baño- Decía mientras picaba su propia nariz- Y luego todo se sacudió y Lambo-san salió y se encuentra a estupidera besuqueandose con Haru...

Gokudera: ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡No estabamos...!

Lambo: Estupidera no engaña a Lambo-san, Lambo-san lo sabe todo y nada se le escapa- se volvió hacia Haru- ¿Haru tiene dulces de uva?

Haru: Eh... no...

Lambo: Lambo-san sabe que los escondes de Lambo-san, pero no lo engañarás, damelos, damelos, damelos- se puso a revisar los bolsillos de Haru.

Gokudera: ¡Vaca estúpida...!- Tomó a Lambo de la cabeza y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el vidrio.

Lambo: De... bo... calmar...- Lloriqueaba el pequeño en el suelo, luego explotó en llanto- ¡Te mataré estupidera!

Comenzó a sacar bombas de su cabello, lanzandolas en todas direcciónes. Gokudera se abalanzó sobre Haru para protegerla de las explosiones.

Tsuna: ¿¡Que está pasando allí dentro!?- El moreno se dio cuenta de que Lambo seguía dentro, lanzando granadas por todo el autobus.

Ryohei: ¡ES UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR, AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna: _Definitivamente, Onii-san no es el más listo del grupo- _Decía en su mente.

Todos subieron al autobús, Lambo había dejado de lanzar bombas y el humo se estaba dicipando. Cuando ya no hubo humo, se encontraron a Lambo lloriqueando en suelo a un lado del autobus y a Gokudera abrazando protectoramente a Haru al otro.

Ryohei: ¡Bien hecho, cabeza de césped!- Definitivamente estaba malinterpretándolo.

Haru toció un poco y entre los dos se ayudaron a levantarse.

Haru: Gracias, Gokudera-kun- Le sonrió tiernamente.

Gokudera: N-no hay de qué.

Ryohei: No entiendo ¿Porqué no se están besando?- le susurraba a Tsuna.

Tsuna: O-Onii-san...- No valía la pena explicarle que Gokudera no pudo declararse.

Después de amarrar a Lambo al asiento con cinta adesiva, reanudaron el viaje, todos iban completamente en silencio (Exceptuando a Lambo que lloriqueaba para que lo liberaran) Gokudera seguía en la misma posición de siempre, pero no tenía una expreción de fastidio, si no de decepción, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para declararse, pero no lo hizo y lo peor es que no fue completamente la culpa de Lambo, él fue el cobarde que no pudo declararse y solo comenzó a soltar palabras sin sentido.

Finalmente el viaje había terminado, los chicos estaban algo decepcionados porque el plan no había funcionado, pero todos los pensamientos negativos de todos se iluminaron al llegar al hotel, era lujoso, amplio y quedaba justo en frente de la playa, era un fin de semana completo para relajarse.

Haru, Kyoko, I-pin y Chrome fueron a su habitación mientras que los demás estaban en la otra discutiendo sobre otro plan para hacer que Gokudera se declare (Obviamente, la tormenta no se encontraba presente).

Ryohei: ¡Comienza el plan para unir a Haru y a cabeza de pulpo!- Gritaba con euforia mientras los demás cubrían sus oidos.

Tsuna: ¿Está bien que hagamos esto?

Yamamoto: Talvez no- Dijo riendo- Pero si no lo hacemos, probablemente él nunca tendría la oportunidad o el valor de hacerlo.

Tsuna: _Eso no me tranquiliza_- Pensaba angustiado- Talvez solo necesitamos llevarlos a la playa y dejarlos solos un momento.

Ryohei: ¡Me gusta como piensas, Sawada!- Gritó de nuevo en una pose triunfal- Eso haremos.

Lambo: Lambo-san quiere abandonar a estupidera a en una isla desierta, ese sería un buen plan- comentaba sin tener idea de qué estaban hablando.

Ryohei: ¡Buena idea Lambo! Podemos llevar a Haru y a Gokudera a una isla desierta y abandonarlos ahí, así, cabeza de pulpo no tendrá más opción que declararse.

Tsuna: Eh... Onii-san... No creo que eso funcione- Decía con un tic en el ojo- Además, Lambo, también tendríamos que dejar a Haru allá.

Lambo: Mmm... Lambo-san no quiere eso, Lambo-san quiere a Haru porque Haru le da dulces.

Yamamoto: B-bien ¿Comenzamos con el plan mañana?

Todos asintieron.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban en la playa, Chrome leía su libro, I-pin y Lambo corrían por todas partes jugando, Tsuna miraba perdídamente a Kyoko mientras esta se encontraba con Haru en el mar, Yamamoto y Ryohei discutían entre ellos una excusa para irse y dejar solos a la perejita, que no levantara mucha sospecha, lo que les estaba haciendo puré el cerebro, mientras que Gokudera solamente se cuestionaba a si mismo los pocos sucesos ocurridos.

"¿Como es que después de enfrentarme a tanto, me da miedo una chica? ¿Como es posible que yo, la mano derecha del décimo, no pueda declararse ante alguien? No entiendo, nunca me había sentido asustado de esta manera, supongo que también está en que puedo ser rechazado pero... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como es que teniendo notas sobresalientes y ser uno de los más brillantes de la clase no puedo entenderme ni a mi mismo?"

Se decía en su mente, mirando a un punto fijo, sin darse cuenta.

Cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban él y Haru, ella sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

Gokudera: _¿Qué?_- Se decía, luego le habló a Haru- ¿D-donde están todos?

Haru: No lo se, cuando me di cuenta, todos se habían ido- se paró- será mejor volver con ellos.

Gokudera: ¡E-espera!- La tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él, ella, al perder el equilibrio, quedó a solo centímetros de su rostro- Yo... yo quiero decirte algo, mujer estúpida.

Haru: ¿Q-que es?- Casi no se dio cuenta del insulto.

Gokudera: D-Desde hace tiempo yo... yo... Tsk _¿Porqué es tan difícil?_- Volteó violentamente su cabeza para evitar los ojos de Haru- Q-que _¡Dios! eres un cobarde, Gokudera._

Se paró como si nada y se fue de la playa dejando a Haru sin palabras, la tormenta no pudo continuar hablando, había aceptado que tenía miedo, que era un cobarde, que a pesar de que no había nada en contra de que los dos se unieran, el insistía en no poder declararse. Haru lo vio alejarse y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, las limpió rápidamente, luego abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en ellas _"¿Q-Que fue eso? G-Gokudera...-kun me gustaría entenderte... pero simplemente... no puedo..."_ Se lamentaba la chica.

En la habitación del hotel no había nadie, solo Gokudera tirado en su respectiva cama mirando el techo, se sentía patético, era un cobarde, lo sabía, no podía hacer nada, había hecho algo tan bajo como uír, cuando la oportunidad era perfecta, esto le desesperaba, odiaba sentirse así, era como si fuese un completo inútil.

Los demás chicos sintieron algo parecido, no habían podido ayudar en nada.

Yamamoto: No importa cuantas situaciones románticas organisemos- Decía algo decepcionado- Nunca podremos darle lo que le falta.

Tsuna: Gokudera es muy valiente, no entiendo porqué no puede hacer esto...

Ryohei: Lo que cabeza de pulpo necesita es valentía y nosotros no podemos dársela.

Tsuna levantó la mirada con ojos brillantes.

Tsuna: Si podemos... o más bien... alguien puede.

Ryohei: ¿De qué hablas, Sawada?

Yamamoto: ¿Que quieres decir, Tsuna?

Tsuna: La primera vez que tuve el valor para declararme a kyo...- Ryohei levantó la vista y lo miró como desafiandolo a seguir- A la chica que me gustaba, fue porque Reborn me había disparado con la bala de última voluntad.

Yamamoto: ¡Tsuna tiene razón! ¡Solo tenemos que dispararle a Gokudera con la bala de última voluntad!

Ryohei: ¡Está hecho! ¡Vamos a buscar al bebé!

Tsuna: Debe estar en el hotel, después de todo, venía conduciendo el autobus.

Los tres se levantaron (Estaban sentados en el suelo) y se dirigieron a la puerta, la abireron y en frente de ellos estaba Reborn.

Reborn: Ciaossu- Los saludó- ¿Asi que quieren que use mi bala de última voluntad con Gokudera?

Tsuna: Si, porfavor Reborn- Le suplicó de rodillas.

Reborn: Está bien, Dame Tsuna- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente, los demás lo siguieron, giró- ¿A donde van? ¡Vuelvan al cuarto!

Algo decepcionados, los chicos hicieron caso, después de todo, Reborn había aceptado ayudarlos.

Reborn se encontró con Gokudera sentado en un sofá en la recepción del hotel.

Reborn: ¿Que haces aqui?- Preguntó acercandose a él.

Gokudera: Necesitaba estar alejado de el resto por un momento.

Reborn: En realidad eres un cobarde.

Gokudera: ¿D-De qué habla?- Preguntó sorprendido y a la vez algo sonrojado.

Reborn: Si pudieras tener las agallas para declararte a Haru ¿Lo harías?- Dijo cortante.

Gokudera: ¡¿Cómo...?! Eh... yo...- Se resignó y bajó la mirada- Si.

Reborn: Entonces, declárate con tu voluntad de muerte- Reborn le disparó.

Gokudera: ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Reborn-cha...!- La bala había chocado en su cabeza, se desplomó en el sofá y ,después de unos segundos, "revivió"- ¡REBORN! ¡ME DECLARARÉ A HARU CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MUERTE!

La tormenta salió corriendo rápidamente en busca de Haru, Reborn sonrió. Gokudera dio con Haru unos segundos antes de que la llama comenzara a extinguirse, estaba sentada, sola, en la playa, mirando el mar.

Gokudera: ¡Haru Miura!

Haru: ¡¿G-Gokudera-kun?!-Se volteó hacia él con asombro, Gokudera llegó a ella y la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola a sus labios para terminar en un beso, la llama se apagó.

La tormenta soltó a Haru, después de un espontáneo y tierno beso.

Haru: Gokudera...- La pobre chica estaba completamente roja sin saber qué decir.

Gokudera: Haru- La tomó de las manos, la chica lo miró sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes- Tengo tanto miedo de amarte, porque si lo hago, talvez no podré servir al décimo de la misma manera que lo hago ahora, odio que hagas que me ponga de esta manera, odio la idea de que no le pueda servir al décimo y oido el temerle a algo tan tonto como a los sentimientos... pero también amo tu sorisa, la forma en que me haces feliz y eso que tienes que hace que salga mi mejor lado... y... como dije... tengo tanto miedo de amarte, pero aún así, aqui estoy, amándote de todos modos. Espero que me ames de la misma manera.

La peli castaña se sorprendió al ver que la tormenta se había vuelto todo un poeta.

Haru: Gokudera-kun...- Tenía una sonrisa torcida y lágrimas de amoción en los ojos, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para llegar a su boca y besar nuevamente esos labios sabor a tabaco.

Los dos jovenes rompieron el beso, se quedaron mirandose unos cuantos minutos, de esos cuando las palabras no son necesarias, hasta que llegaron todos los demás, los dos se voltearon, avergonzados, de nuevo.

Yamamoto: ¡Chicos, vuelvan al hotel!- Dijo, interrumpiendolos para que Gokudera no lo arruinara.

Los dos asintieron y corrieron siguiendo a los demás, no sin antes entrelazar sus dedos y darse una mirada de amor mutuo.

Fin

* * *

Hola :DD Perdón por la ultra demora (creo, me pareció bastante tiempo que no publicaba un capitulo) Pero aquí está listo y terminado ^^ díganme que les pareció en fanfic... y esta vez comenten, ingratos =_= xDD okno, gracias por leer :33


End file.
